


The Bar

by Beau_bie



Series: Ever tell you about the time... [32]
Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, little bit crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Nick goes clubbing and meets someone alluring. Or so he thinks… NickxEllis
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Series: Ever tell you about the time... [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551733
Kudos: 10





	The Bar

Nick rarely went clubbing anymore. Not only did he feel he was getting… well, he didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to feel he was getting too old.

But on this particular night he had decided to.

He walked in the club, feeling a few sets of eyes on him. He brushed it off and made his way to the bar. He was sick of this ageist shit.

He took a seat near a small group of, you guessed it, twenty-something's who all looked at him and then murmured to each other.

What the fuck? Couldn't he be here? He wasn't that much older than them. Fuck.

He ordered a drink, which he received promptly. He took a sip when one of the twenty-something's looked at him and smiled.

He was surprised. Normally they wouldn't look at him. Only doing so usually to bitch and laugh.

One of the guys left, the others hollered their goodbyes as he walked out, leaving the three of them.

Nick didn't think too much about them after that. He had a few more drinks, enjoying the music playing and seeing some attractive people dancing. Young, lithe bodies moving around the dancefloor in next to nothing. Occasionally wishing he was ten years younger.

After an hour and probably a few too many drinks he noticed that two of the three twenty-something's were gone. The last one left was the somewhat attractive one who had smiled at him earlier.

"Hey there" the twenty-something said. "Name's Ellis, you?"

"Nick" he replied.

"You always come to clubs and sit by yourself?"

"Yep."

"Okay. I can respect that."

Nick chuckled. "So, your buddies left huh?"

"Well, I just wanted to stay back" he smiled.

Nick smiled. "Yeah, is that so? Why would that be if your buddies aren't here?"

"There was someone else I wanted to talk to."

Nick looked at him curiously. Really kid? Couldn't speak to someone your own age?

Ellis smiled at him. "You ain't a local, huh?"

"No I ain't."

Ellis chuckled. "Didn't think so."

"Did your buddies put you up to this?" Nick asked, taking another sip of his drink.

"Nope, they didn't even know I wanted to talk to you."

Nick nodded. "So, who're your buddies?"

"Well, there is Dave who works at the garage with us, and there is Paul who is the oldest, that's Keith's older brother. Keith was here, he was the one with the auburn hair. He don't recognize Paul no more though."

"Why on earth not?" Nick asked, confused.

"He ate three pounds of raw chicken."

"Three pounds? That shit is a breeding ground for bacteria and god knows what!" Nick exclaimed, exasperated.

"Well, shit, you shoulda been there to stop him" Ellis chuckled.

"Were you?"

"Nope. Y'see, he went to this sushi place-"

"Oh god… and he wanted to make sushi" said Nick, sure as hell he didn't want to know more.

"That's exactly right" Ellis nodded. "Yep. And that's why he don't recognise Paul."

Nick shook his head. "Ridiculous."

Ellis nodded. "Yeah, that ain't the worst of it."

"Oh god."

"This one time my buddy Keith…"

…

He woke up feeling amazing. He looked at the bedside table and saw it was ten. A nice, well deserved sleep in. He felt someone stir next to him and saw the kid from the bar. He raised a brow, trying to figure out when he invited him back.

"Mornin' Nick" the kid said.

"Uh… hi…"

"You okay Nick?"

"Uh-huh. Who the fuck are you again?"

"Oh, I'm Ellis. You don't remember?"

"Nope. Kinda. Yeah, you were at the bar. That's all I remember."

"Oh, I see…" he looked at the time. "Aw shit, I was meant to catch up with Keith an' Dave!" he leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed his jeans.

Nick checked out Ellis' firm ass, pleased that he had conquered that the previous night.

Ellis grabbed his phone out of his pocket. "Well, shit, they cancelled the plans anyway." He looked at Nick. "Have I told you 'bout my friends?"

"Not that I recall" said Nick, rubbing his temple. Gosh he didn't remember being this hung over for a while…

"Well, this one time my buddy Keith –"

It was like a trigger phrase. Nick remembered it well from the night before. He practically jumped out of bed. "Yes! I have heard about your buddy Keith, say no more! Please!"

Ellis was shocked at Nick's reaction. "Oh-"

Nick grabbed his stuff and bolted from the hotel room.


End file.
